Sanctuary
by sighmalfoys
Summary: "You're more than someone I love, you're my sanctuary." AU. Draco Malfoy is CEO of a bodyguard company, and asshole extraordinare. Hermione Granger is a spokesperson for blood equality, and Queen Of Prudes. Let's watch them collide, shall we? Draco x Hermione.
1. Forgive and Forget

_Hey friends! This is my first Harry Potter story, or just fanfic in general so please be gentle! I don't own anything, except probably for Doctor Dickhead. Unless I don't. I probably don't. This story is rated T for language and sexual implications, but nothing too sexalicious. This got a bit awkward. WELL! Enjoy! (I hope) - xoxo Sighmalfoys_

* * *

><p>"For the last time. I am not working with <em>her.<em>" Draco Malfoy spat.

"Fine, fine. You don't have to work _with_ her. You only have to work _for _her." his best friend and manager, Blaise Zabini said.

Draco laughed, and then choked on his own spit when he saw that Blaise wasn't joking. "Zabini. Laugh with me. See, it's like this, ha-ha-ha. LAUGH. Tell me you're not being serious."

"Of course I am. Come _on._ She's one of the most beautiful, most successful witches in England. Why would you _not_ want to work for her?"

"I don't know, uh, maybe it's because we both hate _each other's guts_?"

"Oh, _grow up_. Your stupid little feud has been going on for 7 whole years. And come on, she's pretty damn rich, so she pays well too. And who would've though that the mudblood princess could've grown up to be so damn hot?" Blaise waggled his eyebrows at the last part.

"You're gonna have to do better than money and women, with me Zabini. When you're a Malfoy, money isn't a problem. In fact, I was perfectly fine spending a little alone time in the manor, before you, very rudely, if i may add, barged in and told me to get a job. Besides, I can get any girl I want. You can go experience some Granger danger."

A year after the war, and 2 weeks after the ending of his relationship with Astoria, Draco had stopped coming out of the house. His house elves tending to his every need and he didn't do much, except sleep and eat and read. And sulk. Yes, he sulked a lot. So when Blaise had come breaking down his door, forcing him to go get a job somewhere, he had started a bodyguard business. No one had expected it, everyone thought that he'd be an ice-cream tester or at most a coffee barista, but he just went and made a huge bodyguard company, hiding behind the excuse of, letting his anger out, or some sort of bullshit like that. Thinking back on it, Draco sometimes wondered why his friends had been so surprised. Malfoys didn't do things small and he had always been good at hexing and jinxing people. But now, he was starting to wish that he had chosen to test ice-cream all day at Jen & Barry's, as Blaise had just announced that, he Draco Abraxas Malfoy, was to work _for_ Hermione Jean Granger.

"Fine, but will you at least _meet _with her? See if she's changed. Come on." Blaise huffed when he saw that Draco was no nearer to cracking than he was 5 hours ago, when the conversation had first started. His face contorted pain when he squeaked out a feeble "_please." _

Draco had been reclining in his chair. His foot slipped as he recoiled in surprise and his chin nearly smacked the fine oak table. Blaise choked back a laugh. In all his years of knowing Zabini, he had never, ever, EVER, said please to Draco. "Fine. But you have _gotta_ get me one of those muggle voice recording things so I can hear you say it, again and again."

"Shut up, Doctor Dickhead."

* * *

><p><em>Hey! Guess who the characters and the wizarding world belong to? J.K Rowling. Please review! I'm not very good at writing very long chapters, but I'm working on that!<em>


	2. Deal or No Deal

_Chapter Two?! More like Chapter Woohoo! Except not. Because everything you'd recognise is owned by J.K Rowling. Anyways, onwards!_

* * *

><p>It was strange to see her, after all those years, though he'd seen her pictures in magazines before. Her hair had calmed down quite a bit. Her eyes, he realised, were not actually a mud colour, and were quite lovely, more amber than brown with little flecks of gold that caught in the light. Her features have the feel of a classic, ancient beauty, much unlike many of his conquests who have enough make-up and surgical enhancement to drown three cows. Her lips are coloured a rich scarlet, and they would be pretty, if not for the unfortunate scowl that had settled itself upon her face.<p>

"Not so happy to see me, Granger? Cause if that's the case, I suppose we might just have to cut our pleasant meeting short." Draco stood up to leave.

"Sit." She snapped at him, as if he was a dog. "God, Malfoy, it's been years, grow the hell up, would you?"

"I will. Once Weasel-bee tears himself away from the pussy of that slut, Lavender and comes running back to you, Queen of Prudes. Or has Potter managed to get into your pants?" That famous smirk graced his features again. The sound of water sloshing and glass smashing came from the corner where Blaise was standing; he had choked in surprise and dropped his glass.

Hermione was appalled. Malfoy hadn't gotten any more mature than he was in their Hogwarts years, in fact, she may have to say that he'd gotten worse! "My sexual life and sexual behaviour is my business and my business only," she said, stiffly, then snapped her fingers in Blaise's direction, fixing the cup with wandless, wordless magic. Both Slytherins were quite impressed by that show of magic. Magic without any words, nor help of a wand was incredibly difficult. And as to do it with such ease and inattention, was not an easy feat. Blaise knew this very well, he'd tried a trick like this once, and his date that night, a student formerly from Beauxbatons had sprouted chicken wings. They no longer spoke. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione interjected, "So, why should I have you?"

"Why should I have _you_?" The blonde said, automatically. "Wait. What?" Blaise groaned. "Well, go on, you git! You're supposed to be my manager, explain!"

"Okay. Granger, it would be a pleasure if Draco here was hired as your bodyguard." Malfoy spat out the Scotch he'd been drinking and Hermione spluttered in protest. "Wait. I'm not done. There are some obvious reasons for doing so. One, Hermione, you'd obviously get your horrendous ex-boyfriend off your back. Two, Draco has a lot of say in the pureblood circle, and would help the very people you're trying to convince to listen to what you have to say. Three, to the rest of the wizarding world, this would be his redemption. The proud, haughty ex-death eater, falls for a muggleborn? Bloody fantastic, if I do say so myself. Four, it would obviously be much safer for Hermione if Draco was around, and there would be much less mobbing." At the indignant expression painted on both their faces, he said in a tone that a 3rd grade teacher might frequent, "Think about it."

"But, it's Granger! It's mudblood Granger!" Draco whined, childishly. "And isn't she supposed to be the brightest witch of our age? Can't she take care of herself? And why does she need me to get Weasels Measles off her back?"

"I _am_ the brightest witch of the age, and I can take care of myself. Ron and I never even went out, and he never even had measles! Besides, what'd you know about anything? Zabini, you _know_ how immature Malfoy can be, and besides, he can't act. He'd never be in love with me." She pouted prettily, fluttering her lashes at the Italian wizard.

"True," Draco pitched in, rather unhelpfully. "And if you didn't get with the Weasel king, who? Not Potter, he went for Weaselette."

Hermione sighed, dramatically, "If you _must _know…"

Draco had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, _that_ was a bit he'd heard one too many times from his teas with Pansy, and when he and Astoria were a thing, it'd only surprised him a bit when the Mudblood princess said such an attention seeking pureblood line. "Yes, I must know, I need to know who I'm protecting you from," both Hermione and Blaise noted that the blond wizard had skipped around the fact that he'd said 'I'm protecting,' instead of 'I might protect,' "besides, it's not like I'd know the Gryffindor scum you frolicked around with," he finished, a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"First of all, _Ferret_, he is not _Gryffindor_ scum, and secondly, you _do _know this sewer rat, in fact, all three of you were mates!" The slim brunette reclined in her chair, as she watched the two Slytherins puzzle it out. _A Slytherin…close with Blaise and I. Gregory? No way, we still kept in touch, and eeugh! Crabbe…_ _just _**_disgusting_**_! Not even Granger would stoop _**_that_**_ low. Besides, no one would need a bodyguard to keep him away. No… someone popular and good looking enough to actually be friends with me, but we haven't talked in ages, so I don't know what's up. Daphne? No, Granger isn't a lesbian. Right? No, Blaise said ex-_**_boy_**_friend. That could only be…_

"Theodore Nott!?" Blaise exclaimed. "_You, _Gryffindor's golden princess, dated the dangerous and brooding Theodore Nott?!" As Zabini tried to close his own mouth, Draco was nearly fuming with anger.

"Deal. I'm hired."

"_I _hire you, but yes, sure, you're hired. Deal."

* * *

><p><em>So, next chapter we'll get into why Draco is so upset with Theo. Review? Suggestions? I've got the ending all planned out, but the middle I'm not quite sure. Help? -xoxo sighmalfoys<em>


	3. Nott A Fan

_WEE-HEE CHAPTER... THREE! but everything still belongs to JKR. I am not JK Rowling. Do I look like JK Rowling? Because as much as I wish I did. I do not. Sigh... MALFOYS! ENJOY!_

"Excuse me, I believe our meeting is over, you may speak to my manager, Zabini, for more details." Without waiting for a reply, Draco apparated out of the building, and into his penthouse suite. He sat down to flip through the files for new candidates who'd like to be interviewed. But the more he stared at the pictures, and the more he glared at the names, they seemed to shift and morph themselves into one Theodore Nott, backstabber extraordinaire.

**_Flashback_**

_ He'd strolled into the manor, a bouquet of flowers in his hand for his 2nd wedding anniversary with Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass. "Astoria, love, where are you?" He called. No answer. After giving a search through the manor, one that took nearly an hour, he'd come to the realisation that Astoria wasn't at home. 'She's probably out with her friends, getting herself prettied up for tonight.' He flooed into Blaise's flat, and asked if he had seen Astoria go out with his sister, Felicity. Without a goodbye at Blaise's 'no' the increasingly agitated blonde popped over to Theo's mansion. "Theo? You there, mate?" The house was silent, save for a giggle and a moan coming from upstairs. Grinning evilly, he pulled out the phone that he'd picked up on the floor of a mall a year ago, ready to take some blackmail pictures. 'Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin,' he'd chuckled to himself. After casting a silencing spell on the hinges of Theo's bedroom door, and draping an invisibility cloak (not the real deal, mind you) he pushed the door open to see. Breasts. Breasts that he recognised. The very same breasts that were in his face and his mouth less than 10 hours ago. Astoria's breasts. He snapped some pictures with his phone, apparated to the ministry and filed for divorce._

_ "Draco, love, I was out with Felicity, we were getting our nails done! Sorry I'm late, especially for our-" She cut herself off at the expression of disgust on the grey-eyed wizard's face. She seemed a bit confused when that grimace contorted into a knowing, evil smile. "Draco, honey, oh!" She was forcefully tugged into one of their living rooms. _

_ "I bought us a TV, it's a muggle contraption, but totally brilliant! Here," he pushed her down into the squishy sofa, "sit down and watch." The TV turned on, and a slideshow began to play, filled with the graphic pictures that he'd taken that same morning. _

_ "Oh…" Astoria shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "Is this your way of telling me that you want more sex? You didn't have to buy a subscription to Playwizard, you know? You could've just asked me, I'd be happy to comply…"_

_ "Of course you would. You wanna know why?" Astoria prayed to gods she didn't believe in that he was going to 'because you're my wife,' "Because you are a disgusting slut, that slept with one of my best mates!"_

_ "He… he tried to seduce me!" The guilty witch stuttered out a pathetic attempt at an excuse. She looked up at the wizard, with big puppy dog eyes, slung her long golden hair over her shoulder, and tried to 'cute' him into forgiving her. At the look of intense hatred and revulsion on her son to be ex-husband's face, her blue eyes stared to well up._

_ "Don't you _**_fucking_**_ dare. You have cheated on me, lied to me, tried to guilt _**_me, _**_into forgiving you. You marry me for my money, and my body, when you're using one of my best friend for the same reasons! But you will not cry. You will keep a smile on your face, if I have to slap it on, when you tell the Ministry what a whorish, conniving _**_bitch _**_you are. Don't you _**_dare _**_touch me. Does your sister know? Does she know that you're sleeping with her fiancé? Because I could very easily tell her. And how would that be? You'd be shamed, cut off from the Greengrass fortune. Your sister can do better than Nott. Maybe you should marry him, you two are on the same level." _

_ "You can't divorce me! I… I love you?" She said this more like a question, unable to even put a little belief behind her voice. Seeing that this approach was obviously not working, she switched tactics. "Honestly, Draco, who the _**_hell _**_is going to believe you? You were a bloody death eater. Neither Theo and I were." She smiled, smugly, as if this tiny piece of well-known information could salvage the tatters of their marriage. _

_"I was. But, I was also a double agent, one that played a great role in the fall of Voldemort, one so important, that none of my family members went to Azkaban. Can you say the same? You ran to America, completely disregarding your family, where you were what? A prostitute. Don't think I don't know. Just be lucky that I decided to marry you at all. After the divorce is final, don't you ever try to find me again. Because if you do, everything I know will be released, and you'll be better of dead. Don't try to escape today. Actually, it doesn't matter if you do. The divorce will happen, regardless of whatever you do." His gaze seemed to burn into her porcelain skin, and the cheating witch squirmed. Once he was done, he turned his head away from his wife's face immediately, as if unable to look at her any longer._

_ The next day, the divorce had been finalised and one blonde wizard with stormy grey eyes that matched his emotions by the name of Draco Malfoy, came stomping into the office._

_ "Nott. I would like to speak to you." He said, stiffly, trying to calm the squall of anger inside him. It might've been his father's company, but it wouldn't do anyone good if he started a duel here. _

_ "I suppose it will have to wait, your father has called us into his office." The calm that Theo was trying to convey was betrayed by the fear in his eyes._

_ "Yes, do come in, son. We have important matters to discuss." When he saw that both wizards had seated themselves, he started to speak. "Draco, as much as I take pride in your accomplishments, and as intelligent and talented as you are," He said this in a manner that seemed that Draco owed these traits to being Lucius' son. "I do not find you fit to be the heir to the company, as you do not have that authority. However, Theodore, here does. So, once I retire, the company will go to him. Understand?"_

_ "Yes, father." Without another word, Draco apparated away, afraid that his father would murder him for murdering Theo, something he was bound to do if he didn't get out of that building immediately.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read and review? Opinions wanted! Thank you all!<strong>  
><em>


End file.
